22 Ways to Say I Love You
by BlueByakubunnies
Summary: A series of oneshots. My Philippine OC paired with 21 other Hetalia characters. Probably gonna suck, but you should read it anyway to make me happy :3 Rated T cuz of language...I guess -.-'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So yeah, I gave up on my first story since I have the attention span of a toddler hyped up on Coke and chocolate cake . ANYWAY, I'm super obsessed with Hetalia, so I decided to try it out...Yeah, it's not very good T^T BUT! I promise that I'll continue this one till the end- even if it sucks! Hehe... So, basically, it's a series of oneshots with my Philippines OC and other Hetalia characters. If you wanna know what my OC looks like, I can email you a couple of pics... So...um... Enjoy?

**22 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

**Ch. 1: ****我爱你****(Wo ai ni)**

The World Summit meeting. Every country imaginable was there- well, every country that counts. And just last week, it was decided that I was among those that counted. So here I am, at my first World Summit(which is a big deal, supposedly), bored. TO DEATH.

I look out the window, gazing longingly at the dew covered grass being heated by the perfect autumn sun. Whose idea was it to hold a meeting on a day like this?

"YOU GIT!"

"OWWW! WHY'D YA HIT ME?"

I tore my attention away from the pleasant scene outside and stared at the two young men screeching at each other. And noticed the darker blonde, almost brown haired one. And immediately, everything was better.

"Kuya America!" I called in my sing-songy voice. The darker blonde's head turned towards me and flashed a smile.

"Hey, Philly!" he yelled out my nickname. He shoved England off of him, ran towards me, and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Pffftg mhhn twfffynm!" I mumbled, suffocating against his jacket.

"What, Philly?" he questioned, pulling me away from his chest and holding me up so he could look me over.

"Put. Me. DOWN." I watched as his face twisted in fear of the underlying threat, and he slowly set me down, chuckling nervously. I smiled oh-so-sweetly and giggled out a thank you.

As I made my way back to my seat, I bumped into someone.

"Oh- sorry," I apologized before looking up at the person. Once I realized it was Spain, I felt all my blood drain from my body. Scared for my life, I turned and ran out of the building and towards the playground that was there upon Italy's request. I faintly heard a Spanish voice crying out my name, but I wasn't sure as I was already seated in the dome-shaped area underneath the dinosaur slide.

A few moments passed and my sobs were slowly quieting down until only a few silent tears streamed down my face. I tried to think of anything but the man who tormented me for half my life. Since I was calming down, I became more aware of my surroundings. I heard soft, almost inaudible footsteps slightly crunching on the wood chips that paved the ground. I listened as the footsteps got closer, and I further buried my face into my arms.

"Are you ok-aru?" I heard a soft, comforting voice ask. My face flushed in shame at realizing that it was China. The one person I didn't want to look bad in front of was crouching in front of me while I was having a mental breakdown. "Philippines?" I still didn't acknowledge him- until he pried my arms away from my face and held my wrists, looking me in the eyes. I averted my eyes, my face flushed bright red with shame, and maybe a bit from the excitement of having him touch me. "Philly, look at me-aru..." he continued when I slowly brought my eyes back to his, "...You know, Spain really likes you. He's just a little...Overprotective," China said, comfortingly yet seriously. "I mean, who wouldn't be overprotective if it was you that they had to protect..." he mumbled under his breath so I wouldn't hear.

I wanted to look away because I felt the sting of fresh tears at the corners of my eyes, but I couldn't. His gaze held me there, almost as if I was under a spell. So, all I could do was watch: watch as his left hand slowly trailed up my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears; watch as his hand slid to tilt my chin up, as he looked me passionately in the eyes, and as his soft lips brushed up against mine so gently that I could barely sense their presence.

He pulled away, smiling at the bright hue of pink that had spread across my tanned face. I pouted, angry that he found this amusing. I grabbed his collar, yanked him towards me, and crushed my lips onto his.

Now it was evident just how much passion was hidden behind his eyes. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, only interrupted by a gasp from me when I felt China glide his deft tongue across my bottom lip .He took the nanosecond while my mouth was open from gasping to slide his tongue inside, exploring every nook and cranny. He caressed my tongue with his own, convincing me to join in the play. Our tongues danced until we ran out of breath and pulled away panting.

While I was still catching my breath, China pulled me into his lap so I could rest my head in the space in between his neck and shoulder. He sighed contently, and I snapped my head up to stare at him.

"What is it-aru?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I"m only 13," I said. He nodded, gesturing for me to move on.

"...You're a pedophile," I deadpanned, before pausing and adding, "And a pervert." I settled back into his lap, his body heat slowly taking over my mind, coaxing a yawn out of me.

"That's fine with me," he chuckle. We sat like this for a while, before my yawns became too overpowering, and I closed my eyes. I succumbed to sleep, but not before hearing something that made my heart leap.

"Wǒo ai ni, Philly."

**A/N: **Yeah...So...Did it suck? It sucked, didn't it? Ah, oh well. I would enjoy feeding of reviews! Reviews feed my brainstorm minions! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! Reviews! I shooo happy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed(Yes, all 5 of you!), and to everyone who is following this series! And for everyone who asked(A whooping 1 person), there WILL be a JapanxPhilippines chapter. Whoohoo! I might consider doing others that aren't already on my list. If you have someone you would like to see paired with my Philippines OC, or see a picture of my Philippines OC, just shoot me a message! So, here it is! Chapter 2! KOREA! ^.^

**22 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

**Ch. 2: ****당신을 사랑합니다****(Dangsin-eul salanghabnida)**

It is going to be a peaceful day. It is. So why can't I shake the feeling that something weird was going to happen?

* * *

><p>Deciding to just brush it off as waking up on the wrong side of the bed, I walk to the bathroom, sighing when I see my awful behead in the mirror. <em>Why won't you stay down? <em>**_You're the reason why HE doesn't find me pretty!_** I think angrily, glaring at the obnoxious curl atop my head. It always stands up, curving slightly out and to the right. Well, it always stands up when it was sunny at home, anyways. When it's rainy, it just hangs there, which is more annoying than having it curled up. And days when there is a tropical storm...Don't even get me started on that.

After spending a gel-filled hour of frustration, I storm out of the bathroom, curl still sticking up. Yeah, after an hour, I give up. It's part of my daily routine. I begin making my breakfast, which consists of rice and a little bit of last night's fish. What? I can't go wasting anything.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the morning doing my normal routine: cooking lunch, feeding my animals, cleaning my house, farming, eating lunch, cleaning my house again, and farming one last time. After the last farming session, I take a shower.<p>

So, here I am, getting undressed in my bathroom, when I feel a draft. Turning my head towards the window, I notice the curtains fluttering slightly. Not even thinking about the fact that I'm in my underwear, I pull open the curtains to reveal an open window and a certain weird and perverted Asian country outside of it.

"KOREA!" I shriek, picking up the nearest object- which is a broom, stored behind the door for cleaning emergencies- and start smacking him with it. _Why is he always doing stuff like this!_

"Aya! That hurts, Phili-AYA!" Korea yells quite unmanly-like. I continue to smack him with the broom, but then I realize that people are looking at me through the window. Embarrassed, I cover my self up with the shower curtain.

"Korea! You're dead!" I scream after him as he runs away, limping. I managed to fight down the fierce blush across my cheeks, hoping he didn't notice. That bastard could use it for blackmail.

* * *

><p>I few hours later- after I make sure to lock my bathroom window so I could actually take a shower- I'm preparing dinner and I notice that I'm out of rice. I'M OUT OF RICE? WHAT?<p>

I race out of the house in disbelief, mentally scolding myself for not realizing this sooner. Half way to the market, though, I hear a cry that sounded much like a China whose vital regions were being attacked. I turn towards the cry and find that I was correct: China's vital regions were under attack by none other than Korea. Sighing, I shake my head. _**Why is he doing that to someone other than me?**_ I mean:_ When will he learn to grow up? _He may be several hundreds of years older than me, but his brain had not matured past the age of 10.

* * *

><p>I briskly walk up behind the touchy-feely country, grab the back of his collar, and drag him back to my house. The rice could wait; he needed to <strong>know my feelings<strong>-I mean, grow up NOW. Upon arriving, I push him down into a chair stare him sternly in the eyes.

"Korea, why are you molesting Kuya China?" I ask, barely remembering to not add the "and not me" at the end. His eyes flutter nervously around, refusing to meet mine. I sigh; yet another childish aspect to this guy. "Seriously, you're such a kid..." I mutter. All of a sudden, the situation changed. His eyes snap up to meet mine, and when they do, there is a **passionate**- I mean, fierce look in them. He pulls me down **sexily**- I mean, angrily, so that our noses are touching.

"You're the LAST person I want to hear that from," Korea growls in my ear. I just stand there shocked; I've never seen Korea **so sexy**- I mean: like this before. Then, a smirk creeps its way up to my lips. I quickly hide it, ready to put on a show.

"Hey, Korea...Do you not love me?" I ask with a quivering voice, looking up at him with teary puppy-dog eyes. I smirk inwardly when I notice the blush spreading across his face and the pleasantly shocked look in his eyes.

"Eh...Um...I-I-I Wouldn't s-say that I _don't _necessarily l-love y-you..." he stammers, twiddling his thumbs, eyes flitting this way and that. _Hehe...I got him. _I lit my face up with not-so-fake joy.

"You do? So...You wouldn't mind if I did...this?" I ask, lacing my fingers through his. He looks nervously from our intertwined hands to my face, but when he sees the slight smirk present there, a smirk of his own appears.

"Playing dirty, huh?" he says huskily-which I didn't know was possible for the ADHD Asian. I open my mouth to remind him that holding hands wasn't dirty, and he takes this as a sign from God to shove his tongue down my throat. _I knew he would be a violent lover. _After what seemed like hours of dirty kissing, we pulled away, our hands still laced together.

"Well then, I have to go buy some rice," I say calmly, smirking in anticipation of his response. I stand up and walk towards the door, looking over my shoulder to see his face; the expression on it was that of a toddler who just dropped the biggest ice cream cone of his life on the ground. Feeling my heart break a little at this, I smile warmly at him and stretch out an open hand. "Wanna come with me?"

That little hyperactive mess of dark brown hair violently nods, his face now lit up with joy. I laugh; he's just like a child. _Oh well._ He bounds up to me and pulls me into a spine-crushing bear hug.

"Dangsin-eul salanghabnida, Philly," he murmurs into my hair, and I smile with joy knowing that this little ADHD, hyperactive, always-on-crack chronic groper was forever mine to tease...and of course, to love.

**A/N: **Yeah, this was probably worse than the first chapter(If that's even possible!). Philly is very denial-ish in this once. Hence, all the mind changes(bold phrase, followed by "I mean"...they were crossed out, but computers hate me so, yeah). I wanted to do this one so bad, but, as expected, Korea is hard to write love for. He's so...weird. But, it was fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this! REviews please! My minions are still hungry! :D


End file.
